pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:LadyEntei
Bienvenido a mi perfil, estás a punto de entrar en el paraiso Enty Visita mi wikosa~ ◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘ Mi extraña y loca forma de ser thumbBueno, ahora voy a largan un gigante párrafo que seguramente no leerás porque no te importa. Pues, qué decir. Me ENCANTA el Chocolate 8D, y no hay nadie más loco que yo. También odio a JB, y esas son mis principales características.... .... .... ALFOMBRAS ACEITUNADAS (?) Sobre mi; 'siempre estoy haciendo el estúpido. Mis gustos son muuy cerrados, digamos que soy muy fiel a mis gustos, cuando pienso en que decir sobre mí solo giran tres cosas dentro de mi cocorota: el CHOCOLATEE y la galletas, mi gigaodio a bieber y mi locura. Mi cerebro se constituye básicamente de un lago de chocolate fundido de dicivente tipos diferentes que me ocupa toda el área craneal, una galleta flotando en el medio de la que brota una orquesta de microelefantes tocando la trompa... SÚ propia trompa... y supongo que eso explica la mayoría de mis mensamientos 8D Mis Pokémon favoritos legendarios son Entei Suicune y Raikou, Reshiram y Victini y Ho-Oh y Kyogre y Mew pero este último no tanto como los otros (?)... Y los no legendarios estás en una sección de abajo, que tendrás que buscar porque no pienso poner un enlace (soy baga ¬¬). Y ahora, una insignificante y sin significancia sección más (?) equí es donde expreso mis setimientos y profundas opiniones... sobre el CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ayayayayayay!!!!! I ♥♥♥♥ Chocolateeeeeee PD: eeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! Bueno, pues al final el párrafo no era tan largo pero ya alargaré... tu tranqui... que volveremos a vernos(?) PD: ALFOMBRAS 'Wikifriends Estos son todos los bichejos de la wiki que son mis amigosss :3 Estan en una tableta de chocolate y eso es bueeenooo I very ♥ Chocolate 8DDD Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png Fué mi primer amigo y es majosamente majoso, me cae muy bien 8D ahora es tambien mi maestro Archivo:Cara de Liepard.png Me cae genialosa, pero a mi me gusta más el chocolate, cosa que ella no reconoce >8D Archivo:Cara de Cofagrigus.png Otro que me cae guay, supongo que estaba cansado de ser el arce Nº2 y se cambió a ser un Cofagrigus Archivo:Cara de Lucario.png Nunca me firma los mensajes en la discu... pero bueh, de este modo se que es el XD Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Layla, lo siento mucho pero te seré sincera: sin ofender, ojalá tus sprites/arts fueran tan buenos como tu forma de ser Archivo:Cara de Flygon.png Me cae superbien, es genial. A demás tiene muy buen gusto para los pokes, le gustan los que me gustan a mi 8D Archivo:Cara de Vileplume hembra.png Es muy maja, Iceland y maja. Tambien es azul y tiene una flor gigante en la cabeza. ¿Dije ya que es maja? Archivo:Cara_de_Suicune.png ¡¡Sui, mi hermana perruna!! Sus Pokémon favoritos son todos supermegahipergeniales, coincidimos muchísimo en gustos Pokémon 8D Archivo:Cara_de_Meloetta_Forma_Lirica.png Es muy raro :D su página de usuario es como una luz intermitente; cambia, cambia, cambia, cambia... Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Lo sé, soy yo, esque me quiero mucho (?) Creaciones más importantes Son las cosas a las que dedico principalmente en Pokéfanon (no, ¿en serio?) *Mi saga PR *''Haré una región dentro de poco'' OCs Clícales Ayúdala a subir de nivel Equipo wiki (Pokémon favoritos no legendarios + Entei) No están por orden de preferencia Archivo:Growlithe NB.gif Mi peluchito adoraableee Archivo:Arcanine NB.gif Es bestial 8D Archivo:Absol NB.gif Es uno de mis pokes favoritos porque es muy... eso Archivo:Ninetales NB variocolor.gif ya era la monda normal, pero variocolor... Archivo:Poochyena NB.gif Vaya, me gustan muchos siniestros Archivo:Sneasel NB.gif Digo lo mismo que con Poochyena Archivo:Flygon NB.gif Lo siento por Fly pero en mi defensa diré que es un Pokémon público (?) Archivo:Luxray NB.gif Me gusta su estilo 8D Archivo:Snivy NB.gif El mejor inicial de todos Archivo:Zangoose NB.gif Wow, sinceramente no me parece un Pokémon pero es genial Archivo:Gengar NB.gif Uno de mis más fuertes en el HG pero no solo me gusta por eso claro n.n Archivo:Lillipup NB.gif Es igualito que mi chucho Archivo:Zoroark_NB.gifMolan el y Zorua, pero más el y por no ponerlos a los dos... Archivo:Entei NB.gif Cómo no Masscotass Pereza de ponerlas, están todas aquí. Firmas Mis firmas Archivo:Suicune mini.png Passes, Archivo:Raikou mini.png but do not bother me Archivo:Entei mini.png ~ 16:17 29 nov 2012 (UTC) Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 20:46 4 sep 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Absol NB.gif Feel the power... Live my madness Archivo:Ninetales_NB_variocolor.gif 14:38 16 sep 2012 (UTC) El chocolate es LO MEJOR El lo sabe Archivo:Cara hambrienta de Munchlax.png 14:45 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Fírmame Firma... Archivo:Teddiursa_calavera.pngo te seguirá a todas partes * ♦ DarraptisoArchivo:Lucario_Caminando.pngsu discuArchivo:Absol_mini.gify mi dex ♦14:45 6 sep 2012 (UTC) * ♫♪ Archivo:La_Ducuac.gifArchivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gifArchivo:La_Ducuac.gif♫♪02:46 30 ago 2012 (UTC) * Archivo:Samurott_N2B2.gif Whatever people say what i amArchivo:Hydreigon_espalda_G5_variocolor.gif Archivo:Samurott_espalda_N2B2.gif That´s what i´m not! Archivo:HVBW2.gif22:56 30 ago 2012 (UTC) * Te firmo porque me caes muy bien :) Archivo:Piedra_lunar.pngLiquid such as Water Bright as the MoonArchivo: Piedra_agua.png20:52 4 sep 2012 (UTC) * Quiero que ese Teddiursa me siga D8 pero no al baño! (?) Firmoo compi chocolatera ~Wαтαѕнι ωα...Bℓαcк★Rσcк Sнσσтєя~21:51 4 sep 2012 (UTC) P.D.: No te hagas ilusiones, a mí me gusta más el chocolate (? * yo firmo y no me cansé de ser el "Otro Arce", solo prefiero a cofagrigus :3 Llámame Anubis, seré tu Dios cuando Mueras 23:44 4 sep 2012 (UTC) * Yo te había firmado y me borrste D8< (?) Archivo:Vileplume Caminando for Vile.gif Walk Walk, Little Vileplumes Archivo:Vileplume Caminando for Vile.gif14:55 16 sep 2012 (UTC) *firmo x333 ☆~ Иø Ծηε ℛυℓεs... Ƈαυѕε Îм Λ Mα†яyøѕнкα! ~☆ 17:55 4 oct 2012 (UTC) *'yo firmo porque no quiero que pedobear(teddiursa)me siga! y tambien poque pareces buena persona Goku700 (discusión) 20:17 10 oct 2012 (UTC)' *Duh~? ⓘ ⓝ ⓐ ⓩ ⓤ ⓜ ⓐ ⓔ ⓛ ⓔ ⓥ ⓔ ⓝ ⓟ ⓐ ⓞ ⓛ ⓞ ♥ 23:49 23 nov 2012 (UTC) *Por mi cara bonita te firmo L.A.S.T. F.R.I.D.A.Y. N.I.G.H.T (discusión) 17:38 29 nov 2012 (UTC) Ñee, ya te he trastornado demasiado, así que con este Ditto bailongo me despido ~ Archivo:Ditto_bailongo.gif